Unknown
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Kors frequently appear before Teito, and he doesn't know what to do with them. Michael, being the voice in his mind that kind of control him keeps interfering his thoughts. Teito, being the innocent boy always is, could almost never handle those two. Yes I suck at titles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Whoa… When was the last time I published a fanfic? Yeah… Sorry guys, I was busy…. With LIFE.**_

 _Kikikikiii…._

In the total darkness of in between sleep and awake, I hear it again. The laughter, the feeling of those wing-like creatures, Kors, trying to take me into their realm. It's terrifying, I swear. I don't have any control of my body, and as Ayanami, my and Mikage's zaiphon tutor, had said, I have a very destructive zaiphon in current existence.

And if these Kors take me over, I don't know what they'll do. But I do know what they could do, so no. I'll never give in to them.

My whole body feels numb, as if my blood has drained. Little by little though, I start to move my hand, then my foot, and finally, I open my eyes. A smiling creature with deformed body and seemingly have only skin and bones with wings on its back and hollow eyes with tiny fire as pupils looked at me.

I want to scream, but they had taken my voice away. _Mikage!_ I try to voice out. He sleeps right beside me, his hands around me, but not enough to hold me from being taken away by the Kor that currently smiles right in front of me.

" _Really, you have no control over your body as always, huh, Teito?"_

That voice…!

" _Michael!"_ I shout in my mind. _"Yeah, yeah, I get it."_

My hand move on its own, producing zaiphon and exterminating the Kor completely.

" _Geez,"_ Michael sighs in my mind. _"I always wonder why they're attracted to you?"_

" _Shut up!"_ I groan, and a finger brushes my hair. I realize that my eyes are wide open and Mikage is looking at me with a furrowed brow. "Good morning," he said with a blink of (seemingly) surprise. "G-good morning…"

"Did you sleep well?" he asks, smiling. The light that infiltrates our room lights up his face, making him look very happy and kind. "Nah, I don't think so… I saw a Kor in my dream…"

"Whoa. That's good then!"

"What's so good about dreaming about a Kor?" I glare at him. "Well," he scratches his head before continuing, "having something bad happen to you means that something good is gonna happen."

"Is that a myth again?"

"Hey! It was researched!" he pouts. I laugh. He's cute this way. Normalcy is what I seek the most. "Oi, you brats," Frau suddenly appears between us. Both Mikage and I jump back before giving him a glare. "It's chore time."

"Yeah, yeah, we know," I said in an irritated tone. In my mind, I scream, _"Screw you Frau!"_

" _Haha, you love him so much,"_ Michael suddenly said in my mind. At the same time, Frau said something pointless, so I said "Shut up" to both Michael and Frau. Hey, it's killing two birds with one stone.

As I sweep the church terrace in silence, I see my dad walk towards me with my uncle right behind him. I knew that they are gonna go visit my mom, since she is sick and is left in the hospital… For now. _"Vexed, aren't you?"_ Michael said in my mind. I brush him off and go towards dad.

"Ah, Teito! How nice to see you. How're you doing?" dad and uncle said simultaneously. I couldn't differ between their voices because they sound alike. "Fine, actually."

"Ah, I see… Have you seen Krow—I mean Ayanami?" I shake my head. Dad always almost calls Ayanami Krow—something, but I brush it off like always. "Nope, not yet," I said and his face takes a dark turn for a split second before he smiles again.

"Ah, then tell him that we're searching for him if you see him."

I nod and he ruffles my head. Dad yawns and uncle said, "His Majesty is tired for now. Prince, do you mind if he retires early?"

"Huh?"

"Well, he just got back from Antwort, so he's still a bit tired."

"I see," I said, wanting to pout, but I decide to look downwards. Pouting is a childish thing, Michael told me once. _"I'm touched that you actually remembered,"_ he sneers in my mind. _"Shut it,"_ I said, feeling a light blush form.

I watch as dad and uncle walk away.

"Teito-kun!" Castor calls me from his lab when I had done my chores. "What is it?" I ask, walking towards him. "Come here! I wanna show you something!"

"But… It's my training hours with Ayanami right now…?"

Yep, that's what my daily life consists of, omitting meal times and the Kors that I see once or twice a week or so. Chores, training, studying, sleep. "Nah, it's alright! I found out how to help you with your zaiphon training!"

"…? Why that of all things possible?"

"Well, 'cuz Ayanami asked. Anyways, come with me!"

Ayanami sits on a stool, his arms cross his chest, and he looks at me with the same cold eyes he gives me every day. Beside him is a beaker, filled with some kind of red liquid. "We managed to liquidify a stone called the 'Eye of Michael'—" Michael snorts—"and found out that it could help you with your training!"

"But it's quite dangerous, you know?" Labrador's soft voice comes from nowhere and makes me jump in surprise. "Yeah, you're right," Castor said in a thoughtful tone. "We still can't stabilize this weird reaction that goes in this thing."

"So, what you're saying is…?" I ask. "It means that it isn't consumable yet," Ayanami sighs and stands. "If that's the case, then call me—us when you're _actually_ done with the concoction."

"O… kay?" I ask, not exactly getting the point of what I'm supposed to do here. "Come on, we'd better get to the Academy if you're to train right now."

I nod and follow Ayanami to the car we use to commute to and fro between the Academy and church. Then, I remembered what dad asked me to do this morning. "Dad and uncle were searching for you, by the way."

"Ah…" is the only reply I get from him.

Mikage sits in class, fumbling over his books and stuff when I sit beside him. "Teito, god, you… Barely made it to class… Again."

"Well, Ayanami had some stuff to do and dragged me around before I could go here."

"Well, even if you're late, the teachers'll forgive you anyway…" He stretches his arms and yawn. "So nice to be the special student!"

"Remind me again what specialties in me that differs me from most human being here?" I ask. _"You have me~"_ Michael chimes in and I hiss a 'shut up' to him in my mind. "Dunno? That you're a prince? That you have this weird, special offensive yet holy zaiphon to you? That you're Ayanami's favorite?" he shrugs.

"Quiet down everyone!" the teacher says as she comes in and introduces a new student in our class. "This is Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg from the Barsburg Empire," she said and the girl, Ouka, gives a small bow. "Ouka, that little one over there is Teito-sama, the prince of Raggs."

I try to hide my face behind my textbook, but she finds me anyway. Ouka's face beam when she spots me. "Teito-kun~!" she sings loudly as she waves at me. I flinch at her voice. "H-hello, Ouka…"

I had never been good with people, especially girls. This one in particular, though, annoys the hell outta me. That's why my blood drain from my face when she sits next to me. That's also why I was relieved when Ayanami came to get me.

That sums up most of my daily life, actually.

But these days, something keeps bothering me. Yes, that's right, Kors. Their appearance gets way too frequent, way too fast. And with that, graduation gradually comes closer, and that is the turning point of my life.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yaz~ Well, happy new year's everyone (?). Depends on where you're at right now. Btw, if you haven't noticed, I'm bending the 07-Ghost world into something that's a kin to our world right now… Kind of. You'll see.**_

 _ **-To be Continued-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation day.

Mikage and Frau made me wear a very flashy suit, which does not suit me. _"It suits you, all right,"_ Michael said in an amused tone in my head. _"Yeah, only if it's not flashy,"_ I tell him. He snickers and I ignore him. I walk up to Mikage, whose hand grips his little friend, Capella.

We found him a few months ago while Frau and I were exterminating Kors somewhere out there in a slave ship. He came up to us with healing zaiphon in his hands. We decided to keep him until we find his mother.

Meanwhile, Mikage volunteered to help take him under his wing for the time being, and so here we are. "Teito!" I hear Ouka call, before I can reach Mikage. "Wanna dance with me?" she asks, taking my hand anyways.

She and I know the song which is being played by the musicians. We twirl and step back and forth, as we both know is how we're supposed to do. I occasionally see dad and uncle with worried expressions as we twirl in unison. But soon, we drown in our dance, moving in sync, and finally, we bow at the end of our dance.

It tires me to dance, honestly, because I'm not that good a dancer. But Ouka could somehow make us look great when we do it together, so I don't really care. "That was one hell of a dance!" Mikage said as we sit on a chair. "Thanks," I mumble. Ouka beams at his compliment.

"I know right! Whenever we dance together, he just _shines!"_ she says. I face palm. "Teito." I turn and see Ayanami. How did I _not_ notice him? Well, he is the silent type. Sometimes, I just can't sense him. He gestures me to follow him, and I comply.

We walk towards the hallway where I know is Castor and Labradors' Lab. "Why're we going to the Lab?" I ask. "We're gonna have a secret party," he says, a very, very rare smile on his face. I've literally never seen him with a genuine smile like that, ever since Yukikaze's Accident.

" _I know what we're gonna do,"_ Michael said in my mind with a snicker. _"We're getting' drunk and wasted~"_

" _That is_ so _not you. Plus, I'm kinda underage for that kinda stuff,"_ I said in my mind. _"Who cares?"_

"…"

He opens the door to the lab and party poppers pop around us. "Congratulations Teito-kun!" Labrador says with a very bright smile. "What he said," Castor said coolly. They hand me a glass of what seems to be red wine. _"Told ya."_

I can't even respond to him, because what I have in my hand is too shocking. "You're actually telling me to drink?"

"Who says you're underage?"

"…" I decide to just drink it. Everything swims in my vision. Is this what happens when you drink?

In no time, I get drunk.

"Cheers, Teito," I hear Ayanami say. I nod. I'm not focused enough to answer him, I realize. Everyone starts to drink clear wine. I wonder why I'm the only one who drinks red wine.

I stumble to a sitting position. I see Frau and Castor and Labrador talking at one corner, holding their liquor very well. "You drunk?" Ayanami asks, sitting beside me. "Aargh, it's my first time drinking…" I say, putting my hand on a table.

"Well, there's a first for everything," he says, making a cheers gesture to what he says. I nod and reluctantly drink some more of the red wine. Then, everything around me turns black. The wine in my hand disappears, and I look around.

"Hey, Teito." I turn and see another version of me, with red eyes, though. "Why the confused look?"

"Well, for one thing, this is, like, the first time I've seen you."

"Eh? Then what about all those smirks and…?"

"Well, I only _felt_ it. I don't necessarily need to see you to know what you're doing."

"Ah… I see," he says and our eyes meet. Ruby red and emerald green. "You're really the most beautiful vessel I've ever encountered, you know?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Hmm… I suppose you'll find out soon," he says and leans in. Before I react, he kisses me with full-on passion. His lips on mine feels really weird, and seeing me kiss myself doesn't really help either. His hand keeps me in place, forcing me to kiss him back.

Then, nothing. Everything is a blur, and then I'm sitting in a dark place. In front of me is a large screen. _"Thank you Teito, for handing over your body."_

… !

"Michael?!"

" _Eheh. See for yourself what I see everyday,"_ he says and the screen flickers on. I see Ayanami above me. I know he's carrying me, I can feel his hands on my back. "Oh? You're awake already?" he says. Michael nods. "This is obnoxious. Let me out!"

" _No."_

"But… why?"

"…"

He then closes his eyes. Everything turns very pitch black, and I only sit there. I don't know what to do.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the late update! It's been a very, very busy time for me, and it still is… (You know, stuff like events and exams are coming up and I'm drowned in busy stuff…) So now, I probably won't be able to update as much as I can, but I'll try.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading~**_

 _ **\- To be continued-**_

 _ **Note: I'm sorry for accidentally writing Yukikaze as Kamikaze X( 3/20/2016**_


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up feeling strangely refreshed. Oh, wait. I finally possessed Teito-kun's body. This should be fun.

Teito—

I don't know how long I spaced out. Heck, I don't even know if people can space out in their own heads, literally. But when I saw the theatre-like screen turn on, I immediately pay attention. Ayanami, right in front of me.

"Aya… nami?" I hear myself say. It should be Michael, though. I'm not in control of my body anymore. I—I mean, Michael—sit on a bed, face-to-face with each other. In the background, a mirror, big, and between us -them— something like a summoning demon pattern on a paper. "… What're you trying to do…?"

"… _You'll see."_

I stare at the screen. If I could glare at him, then I would.

" _Impatient, are we?"_

"You're obviously trying to summon a demon. It's against religious laws!"

" _We are not gonna summon a demon, for God's sake! You're misunderstanding everything!"_

"I don't believe you."

" _You never did."_

Silence.

In the mirror, Michael smirks. Ayanami looks directly at me. "… Teito-kun. Don't interfere," he says. _"Haha, as expected of Ayanami. You're sharp, aren't you."_

"You don't even need to tell me to know what you're doing, Michael-kun."

Eeh?! Ayanami knew? I say in my head. _"He's the one who requested me."_

The screen turns black again, and a long while later, I see Michael right beside me. "Aah, I finally did it!" he say, stretching with a wide grin on his face. I glare at him. "What exactly did you do?" I ask. "Ah… You can return to your body. My job's finished," he says as he lay on the blackness that I can call a floor.

"Haah? What do you take me as? A loaner?"

"Well, yes, you kind of are a loner."

He must be talking about my body—ehm, vessel.

"Fine!" I say, angry.

"Aaw, don't pout, Teito…"

"I'm going."

Everything swirls, and once again, I'm in full control of my body. I open my eyes and test my hands first, before getting up and walking to the balcony. In the middle of the night, in my room, I look downwards as the moonlight shines upon the church grounds. Mikage sleeps in our bed soundly.

Possibly, I was tucked in after he slept, which explains how he's not holding on to me like a body pillow. I decide for a midnight run. _"You sure? Frau's gonna notice you."_

" _I know he won't mind me training."_

"…"

Michael being silent is weird, especially when I know he can just retaliate with some of his smart words. But him being silent is also an advantage, because I really want to be alone. Kors seem to appear immediately once I step out of my room. I use my zaiphon to exterminate them quickly.

Questions float in my head, but I can't stop them. I let them flash in my mind once in a while. It helps to clear my head. _"Geez, aren't you tired yet? You've run, like, ten laps, and you're still gonna go for some more?"_

"I don't need you to tell me how many laps it's been!" I say aloud. No one's gonna hear me in the dead of night anyway. A spot of light catches my eye as I turn into the dark side of the church, the opposite side of the moon's shine.

There, Ayanami stands with a guy I've never seen before. No, wait, I have seen him before…

" _Lo and behold, Teito. A surprise gift, a congratulatory gift on your graduation. From yours truly."_

I can't believe my eyes.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update… Exams are coming in, like, two more weeks… And I'm kind of busy, considering it's almost graduation for me (too). Anyways, enough about my life, I'll let you imagine who the hell would actually stand by Ayanami.**_

 _ **-To be continued-**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _I can't believe you'd do that!"_ I scream at Michael for the nth time that day. _"Who cares? You're the only one who knew about that night."_

" _But still..!"_

" _Relax. He's harmless."_

" _Then…"_ I say, thinking of that one question that bothers me most. _"How did you revive Yukikaze?"_

"…" Michael looks away. I know that he's up to no good, but I also can't say that for sure. For one thing, Michael's usually a passive person. Being inside my head all the time doesn't help either. I sigh. "Fine if you don't wanna tell me," I mumble.

"Tell you what?" Mikage appears right in front of me, surprising me. "E-eh… I was just… talking to myself."

"Huh… That's rare, though," Mikage says, his eyes wondering. "Oh, well. Anyways, what're you doing here, Teito? Aren't you supposed to be Kor hunting with Ayanami or Frau?"

"It's that time already?" Mikage nods. "No time to be slacking, then," I say and leave Mikage with a thanks. _"Hah, and just a few seconds ago, you were just daydreaming."_

" _I wasn't!"_ I groan at him. _"Had only you tell me how, then I wouldn't be so…"_

I stop in my tracks when Ayanami pats my back. There was a slight air of happiness around him, which kind of creeps me out. He never had that aura before. "Hello, Teito-kun," an unfamiliar calls. I turn to see a good-looking guy, the guy from early dawn this morning, Yukikaze.

His eyes looks lifeless, and I sense something dangerous in them. I let my guard go a few levels up instinctively. "No need to be so on guard, Teito-kun," he says with a smile. I still feel hostile, so I didn't let it down.

" _What exactly did you use, Michael?"_ I growl. _"Nothing much,"_ he shrugs, chuckling. _"Probably something you don't want me to know,"_ I say, clicking my tongue. _"Exactly,"_ he nods in agreement. "Teito, we're gonna have Yukikaze here participate in the hunt. **Don't say anything to the others,** okay?" Ayanami says with a slightly darker tone than before.

"Y-yes, sir," I say, giving a wary look at Yukikaze. "Now come along," Ayanami says, and Yukikaze follows.

Lately, Kors around the church has increased, and even in my bedroom, I'm not safe. That's why, Kor hunts are useful for decreasing the numbers of them that could enter my room at night. Not just that, they've taken a far scarier appearance than before.

The other day, as I was taking a bath, a Kor with an unnaturally bent neck and hands with loose flesh suddenly appeared beside me, with a huge smile on its' almost skinless face. I panicked and accidentally destroyed the bathroom just as I was about to exterminate it.

I heave a sigh at the memory. As I patrol the church premises, it doesn't seem as if any Kors would appear in broad daylight. I sit near the water way, where some sisters wash the clothes and put them out to dry. A breeze blow the white sheets that hang around me, enveloping me in a white world. A shirt flies at me and hits my face.

No, wait. That's not a shirt. It's a—

Michael—

 _Teito-kun, if you keep slacking around, you might just be in danger._ I stroke his hair as he sleeps on my lap. _If you don't hurry up and wake up, you'll get swallowed whole by me, you know?_

…

 _The chief is waiting for you. Please wake up._

I sigh and once again take over his body. Underwater, it might be hard for Teito to breathe, which makes it harder for him to concentrate. But if it were me, it would be much, much easier. I grab the Kor that tries to drown Teito and bind him with our zaiphon.

My hands feel weirdly hot as I do that. _What's happening?_

That unusual feeling results in a big explosion of zaiphon, pushing me deeper into the waters. That explosion knocks the oxygen out of my lungs, and I immediately drown. Half-conscious, I see a mermaid come up to me and bring me above water.

I go back into the darkness of Teito's mind and see him still asleep. _Teito…_

I put his head on my lap and turned on the screen. Mikage screams and immediately do a CPR. After a few tries, the Teito on my lap disappears, and once again, he controls his own body.

Teito—

I cough out water a few times before my eyes focus on to Mikage. "Thank God, Teito, you alright?" he asks. "Fine," I wheeze, for some reason out of breath. "What happened?" I ask.

"That's what I should be asking, idiot!" he screams, probably half angry. I look downwards to find wet clothes on me. I do remember the white shirt –I mean Kor—and losing consciousness. I don't remember being dragged into water nor whatever happened to the Kor.

"Thank God, you're okay," Mikage says and squeezes the hell out of me. _"Yeah, thank God. You nearly drowned. Who the hell was the mermaid, though?"_

" _Like hell I'd know. This place is filled with beings I know next to nothing about. Plus, I thought mermaids are supposed to be extinct?"_

" _Dunno,"_ Michael says. "What's with the commotion here?" Castor says, suddenly appearing from behind the hung white sheets. "Ah, Castor-san," Mikage says, releasing his tight grip around me. "Hear this, Castor-san, Teito nearly drowned and…"

"Yes, I know," he says and picks me up in a princess carry. "Let's just go back to your room first. After you rest, tell me everything that happened," Castor whispers in my ear. I feel that he's not talking to me, but Michael.

"… _What did you do?"_

" _I don't know. I just wanted to exterminate that Kor when our zaiphon suddenly exploded."_

Just like that time in the bathroom.

Just as Castor lay me on my bed, he gives me a vial of red stuff, like the wine from the secret party, only with more viscosity. "What's this?" I ask.

"Something that will calm you down," Castor said with that poker's smile. I reluctantly drink the liquid. _"Are you really sure?"_ Michael asks. _"What is it?"_

"… _Ever since graduation… Our powers… Never mind."_

" _I won't know unless you tell me."_

" _I'll tell you once I know more,"_ he says. I appear in front of him. "I don't know what exactly happened, but what're you planning?" I ask. "… It's a secret," he says, tapping on my forehead. "Ow…"

"Well, I guess I'll see you after my conference with Castor."

"Huh. A conference, huh."

"Don't worry," he says with a sly smile. "I'll be back soon." He then kisses me deeply and disappears before I could say anything. "You need to stop doing that!"

" _No way~ It's fun to kiss you,"_ Michael says. He's just teasing me, I'm sure. I feel myself blush as I pout at his words. _"Aaw, don't pout…"_ Michael says in a teasing tone.

"Don't you have a _conference_ to attend to?!"

" _Don't be mad, okay?"_ he says and I feel as if he kissed me on my cheek. "… Screw you."

After a laugh, he disappears completely.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yay! Two updates in two days! That's because… I won't be updating within these last two weeks. Exams, like I said once or twice before somewhere, not necessarily in fanfiction, are a huge hassle. But I guess if it's for graduation, it's okay. Welp, I'll be fine, wish me luck though. I don't know if I can pass this test.**_

 _ **Whatever.**_

 _ **\- To be continued-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry guys! It's been such a long, loooooooong time since my last update, I know, but I have been recovering from the exams (which actually gave me a huge blow from relief of stress) because all the questions in it were stuff that I had no idea how to solve it XO. So, I have been reading some stuff (fanfics, novels, etc.) and I can finally write again (yay!). I'll try to make this one long, like really long, okay? ^v^**_

I pout as Frau watches me try to contain my zaiphon, trying my best to not make it explode anymore, which lasts for a few seconds before it goes out of control and explodes. "You're not giving it your all, Teito," he said with a yawn. _I know!_ I scream internally.

" _What's got you so angry?"_ Michael asks, knowing the answer. I stay quiet, not even letting myself think. _"Is it because I didn't tell you what the conference was?"_

" _That wasn't even a conference!"_ I groan, somehow losing my concentration and end up exploding another surge of zaiphon energy, blowing away Frau. "Sorry!" I call out, but not bothering to actually help him. _"Sorry not sorry?"_ Michael scolds.

" _You've got no right to scold me, Michael,"_ I huff. Michael crosses his arms. _"Oh, really?"_

" _Yeah. 'Cuz all you do is sit around in my head all day, keeping secrets from me, despite being in the same body – or mind – and just… I don't know, play around with my mind?"_ I argue. _"… Look,"_ Michael starts, sounding annoyed.

" _I just want to get this one thing straight. I don't own your mind, you do. We're just separate entities, coincidentally housing the same body. I know well that I'm the intruder here, the infiltrant who stays like a bug in your head._

" _You can do whatever you want, think whatever you want. Heck, you can even isolate me in your mind if you desire so. But you can't. Your conscience needs me to be here at all times to help you contain your zaiphon. You might not have noticed this, but your zaiphon's power exceeds normal peoples' zaiphon. I don't know how it somehow leaks out despite having me here, creating explosions everytime. So wether you want it or not, you can't deny the fact that your zaiphon's getting out of control, and to do just that, you need me."_

" _But then,"_ I say, unconsciously saying it out loud. _"Then tell me this, what did you do? How did you revive him?"_

"Who revives what?"

"Don't play dumb! I know that Yu—Mikage?!" I say in surprise. "Wh-why're you here?" I ask, hoping that he didn't hear my monologue… Sort of. "Oh, Capella suddenly said that he wanted to see you, but Frau suddenly flew out of nowhere, now he's healing him. Castor and Labrador had come, so I left them to see you. By the way, who were you talking to?"

"Eh…" I don't know what to say. I have to give him a logical explanation, and the one I manage is; "Oh, no, there was this voice somewhere around here, you see? I kinda got bored so I talked to him a little bit…"

"Hmm…" Mikage hums. I pray in my heart that he doesn't suspect me of anything. "Oh!" he suddenly said, making me jump. "Is it because of this little furlung here?"

"… Furlung?" Since when?

Mikage lifts a small, fluffy creature with a pair of wings on it. It seems pink or purple, but I can't determine the right colour. I let out a small laugh. "Huh? Why're you laughing?" Mikage asks me. _I just find it funny that the furlung also has an x scar on its cheek. Now that I think about it, he somehow resembles Mikage..._

Not seeing the funny point, Mikage looks at me in confusion before smiling widely at me. "Now that's more like it!" he said, ruffling my hair, holding the furlung close to his chest. "But, if a little furlung is here, then its' mother should be around, right?" I say after calming down a little.

The colour drains from him face as realization hits him. "Burupya~" the furlung says and hops off of Mikage, running into the nearby trees. Mikage runs after it for no reason, and I followed pursuit.

It must've been the entrance to some strange forest, I realize, because as I run deeper and deeper into the forest, the bright afternoon becomes dark very quickly. I look around and see no signs of Mikage, nor the furlung. It's somewhat hot and humid, which indicates that I'm still somewhere near the church vicinity.

" _And for some reason, your brain's memory interpretation came out like a scene from some horror novel,"_ Michael said, yawning. _"… Shut up,"_ I say quietly. _"It's true though—"_ Michael's words were cut off by some kind of ominous presence that I feel.

A wind blows hard right at me, and I step back a little. Zaiphon surrounds me and suddenly, Michael's presence disappears. "Michael?!" I cry out, and turn around to find a pale, smiling face. Its skin loose and wrinkly, its eyes black with only a tiny blue flame in it, which made it look like it's looking at me. Its smile shows sharp, blood-stained teeth, and I worry about Mikage.

 _Where did those blood stains come from?!_ I think and in reflex, draw out my zaiphon. A huge explosion occurs, bigger than before. My skin feels burnt, and everything is a blast of white. _How could this be?_ I think to myself in my slipping consciousness. _That was just a sliver of zaiphon that I usually use for extermination._

Michael's explanation about how he was created to help contain my overflowing zaiphon comes back to me and only then did I finally understood what he meant.

-Michael –

 _The hell just happened?!_ I thought as I got up from my original position. I remember the zaiphon surrounding Teito, and something like an Out-Of-Body-Experience… And somehow end up here, where we first started, before we ran into the forest to catch up with Mikage.

A rustle in the leaves put me on guard. "… Teito?" someone calls from the trees. Oh, it's just Mikage. "Ah… You were right… The mother furlung was nearby… She thanked me for bringing her child back, you know?" Mikage says, a gloomy face is shown.

"… I'm not…" I can't just say that I'm not Teito…

"What is it?" Mikage asked, a huge grin replacing his gloom. I shake my head. "Nothing. More importantly, where's Ayanami?" _I freaking told him to keep an eye out for any weird corruption in the zaiphon flow!_

"Ayanami? Hmm… I don't think I've seen him all day…" Mikage said, a thoughtful look on his face. I sigh. "Hm? Teito, why do your eyes look kind of different?"

"Because I'm not Teito," I say, the words flowing out of my mouth before I could think. _Oh, shoot…_ I curse and glance at Mikage to see his reaction. He then walks closer to me in big strides, closing the distance between us in a matter of seconds. His hands cups my cheek and he looks intently into my eyes, analyzing.

"… No way… What did you do to Teito?!" he said in a worried and angry tone. "That's what I'd like to know too!" I say, half-shouting. I face palm myself and take a deep breath before testing my zaiphon.

Gone.

Completely gone.

I panic. Where did all my zaiphon go? Even if I were to separate from Teito, I should still have my original amount of zaiphon within me. Where did it all go?

A huge explosion erupted, and I look upwards. No smoke, no fire. It's a zaiphon explosion? I jump upwards, reaching for the highest part of the church to see. Far in the distance, like a bald spot on a person's head, a part of the forest, far from where Mikage came out from, is gone, leaving a huge circle of dead trees.

 _Is that… Teito?!_

I jump once more, heading toward the bald spot, but Zehel intervened. "The hell, Zehel?! Don't stop me!"

"I can't just let you do that, Michael," Zehel said somewhat coldly.

"But!"

"It's your fault for reviving that person," he said, a bony hand effectively holding me back from going towards the spot. "But I can't just leave Teito—"

"Ayanami's also been captured, but for a whole different reason, I bet," Zehel said, returning his form into that of Frau's. But even then, I still can't reach the floor. I must've taken on the form of Teito, then. Screw this short body.

"Other than rescuing Teito," I say, trying to look level headed, "what else do you suggest we should do?"

"… I'm not the strategist type, you know?"

"… So?"

"So, you should go figure that out yourself."

"You…." I say in an angry tone. "I what?" Frau said, his tone dead serious. I've never seen him like that before. Like he's using his brains for once, trying to create a plan to save Teito somehow. I saw the opportunity.

"Fine then, how about we cooperate?"

"Huh?" Frau asks, caught completely off-guard. I smirk.

"You see, after getting separated from Teito, I completely lost my zaiphon. Now I need your help getting me a temporary vessel, just so I can use their zaiphon. And you also have to come with me," I add quickly. "We can use that scythe of yours to get that Yukikaze out of the picture."

"Ha, so you regret reviving him?"

"I don't regret anything, Frau," I say. "But it seems like a kor intervened in the process and ends up getting spiritually intertwined with Yukikaze. And with all those kors targeting Teito for his zaiphon? Yukikaze would mean the death of him, if they ever misuse him for something."

"… Sure, fine, deal. I'm okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then how about a vessel ASAP because I can feel myself getting pulled away from this place with each passing second."

"Frau!" someone calls. We both turn to see who it is. "What happened?" he asks. A silent conversation between me and Frau happens. We seem to have the same idea. "Good choice," I muse.

-Teito –

I awoke and look around to see my surroundings. Unfamiliar, except for the silver hair that catches the light of the setting sun. Beside him, a silhouette with bone wings spread wide, facing away from me. A glint of purple flashes, a pair of eyes looking straight at me.

"Isn't this great, Krowell? Your plan is working," Yukikaze said, turning around to face me. His sneer sends shivers down my spine. Ayanami responds, "It's just the beginning, Yukikaze. We still need to hide our true intentions from that Michael."

"Ahh, so that is."

Yukikaze turns and raises his hand towards me. A zaiphon circle forms in front of him. "We need to silence him first before we arrive at that place," Yukikaze said, the circle looking more and more intimidating to me.

In reflex, I shoot an exterminating zaiphon, only to be absorbed by the circle. Not just that, the circle begins adsorbing* my zaiphon, and I wonder how my zaiphon isn't exploding like before. As my zaiphon continues being adsorbed, I start to lose my strength.

"… Are you trying to kill me?" I ask, trying to get over the words 'silence'.

"No, not exactly," Ayanami said, a smile on his face. A creepy, sad smile. "We're just gonna tone down your zaiphon, just so that Michael doesn't track you."

"Toning… down my… zaiphon?"

"Ohoho, well said, Krowell-sama!" Yukikaze claps. "To put it simply, yes we're gonna tone down your zaiphon and then suppress it, although it might hurt a lot."

"Suppress it? Why would you need to—"

A scream tears the sky and I realize that it's mine. The feeling of my whole body getting out of my skin and getting cramped into a tiny molecule, then putting it back into my skin, and then fill the remaining empty space with alcohol is how it feels like, even worse.

And the cycle then repeats itself a million times within a few moments. Pain blinded me, my scream deafened me. Tears stream down my face, making Yukikaze smile at Ayanami. Ayanami returns the smile. My consciousness slips, and I fall into complete darkness.

Complete isolation.

Completely alone.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yay! Counting the words, 2000s! Or so. I can't tell, the word count increases every time I write another word. Anyways, thank you for reading, and sorry for the long absence (even though I could've just written this, like, a few days ago… My holiday's gonna end tomorrow…) If this is sort of short (in your opinion) then I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**_

 _ **I mean, seriously. Keeping myself in a present tense is quite difficult, especially because I'm more used to the past tense kind of story writing. But it's good. As long as it's enjoyable, then it's good. I'll probably update soon, though, 'cuz I only need to wait for the national exams' results (which will come out in, like, a month or so.)**_

 _ **Oh, and adsorption is something like absorption, only the ones absorbing is the one that comes near the thingy that it absorbs. I learnt that word in chemistry :P And biology. That's how virus work, you know?**_

 _ **See ya all next chapter then! (I'm waiting for Detective Conan Movie 20, though x)**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

 _ **I'm gonna warn you people because I totally had no idea what to write, like, seriously. I was reading a Detective Conan fanfic when I had this urge to write a KaiShin. Well, I'll probably post that later, at least after I finished this one. I mean, seriously. The question "What're you doing with your life?" is the worst riddle in my life… -o-**_

"This feels so weird," I say as I hug Frau from behind while he is driving a hawkzile in full speed. "What's weird? The method I used to put Mikage unconscious and then you sort of infiltrated his body?" he says rhetorically, a sly grin on his face.

He seems to be enjoying his drive and scaring the hell out of me whenever some sort of obstacle lies before us and he dodges it in the nick of time. Dangerous driving, I wouldn't recommend it. "Are you sure you're not trying to kill me here?!" I scream as he skids to a stop, nearly crashing us to a small, dark, abandoned hut whilst I jump off and land safely on the ground.

I use Mikage's zaiphon to conduct a thorough research on the bits of zaiphon within the vicinity. Frau, not getting off of the hawkzile stares at me, crossing his arms with the grin still on his face. "What did you expect? Going over 100 kmph without Labrador or Castor shouting at me in warning is the truest fun I've ever encountered."

"Shh, I'm concentrating," I hiss.

I pick up traces of foreign zaiphon, but according to the amount of zaiphon there is, I knew that it belongs to Teito. "Tsk." I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Ayanami bastard…

"So? He's not here anymore, huh?" Frau asks, confirming rather than asking for knowledge. I nod. "They've been gone for a while. Probably a teleportation thing, or a portal. I bet on the latter."

"Portals, huh…? Aren't those things out of date? Like, since it hurts so much to use, especially when the user steps through for the first time? It was nationally banned when everyone knew the side-effects it had," Frau said in a mumbling tone.

"What side-effects?" I ask, turning to him and mounting the hawkzile while I'm at it.

"Umm… How do you say it… It kinda depletes the amount of zaiphon within you. And when your zaiphon is completely wasted, you may just about die. The ones who survived the no-zaiphon effects were those from Barsburg Empire, and the ones who never used the portal was the Raggs Kingdom."

"Hmm…" That explains why the Raggs Kingdom has so much zaiphon stored within them. I ponder over it whilst concentrating on Teito's zaiphon that left a trace when he used the portal, assuming that he did. "Left," I say to Frau, getting an "Okay" as a response.

\- Teito –

Murmurs are the first thing I hear once I wake up. And again, I don't know where I am, but I do know that I'm laid flat against the ground. Or floor. Or whatever cold stone is under me. I blink, trying to get ahold of my surroundings.

"Awake, hmm?" a familiarly cold voice said.

"… Yukikaze," I say, groaning as I sit up. "What are you planning to do?" I feel sick, a burning sensation on my inner thigh. I guess that's where they had put the suppressed zaiphon. Other than that, I feel light-headed, disoriented. As if my molecules are trying to rebuild my body. Weakly, I put a hand on my head, trying to suppress my throbbing head.

"Let me explain," Ayanami said, appearing from behind Yukikaze in white robes. His hair nicely combed, and I finally realize something; He looks like my father and uncle. Fea Kreuz and Krom Raggs. "You're…" I say in astonishment.

"You finally realize?" he smirks, something about his tone softens. "A few years ago, before your father, my brother, Krom, was crowned to become king, he and Kreuz nearly got killed. As always, assassins. But it wasn't the normal assassins that we all know. The one that acted as assassins were Kors."

 _That's why Kors seem to take fancy upon me?_ I muse.

"That dragged on until right before you were born," he said, his gaze lands on me. I stare, dumbfounded. "At that time, a certain Kor had posed itself as a guard. Yukikaze and I were around at that time, watching over Krom and Kreuz as they fidgeted for the safety of the first-borne, you.

"Seeing this as a potential chance, the Kor lied in wait until the most vulnerable time came, when you started crying. Everyone, including me found relief in your safe delivery. That meant that we all lowered our guards. That was the chance that the Kor was lying in wait for.

"Everything was a blur once the door opened to reveal the baby you, crying in the hands of the nurse. The Kor immediately possessed you, synchronizing with your soul. There was no chance for the Kor to be safely exorcised without putting too much strain to your soul, which possibly – no— _will_ kill you, or give you a mental disadvantage at most. We were at a loss.

"Then, Landkarte came along. He had to possess Kreuz to make it all work. He, and the other 6 Ghosts, did a ritual 7 days after your birth, when you're stable enough to handle the said ritual," he sighs. I look downwards, towards my own body. _My soul is intertwined with a Kor?!_

"The ritual was a huge success, though," he said, something in his eyes said otherwise. "They succeeded in call forth the Arch Angel Michael to help with the exorcism, but no one expected for you to trap him inside you too."

"Such a small body, housing two dangerous beings…" Yukikaze made a 'tsk tsk tsk' voice. Something glints in his eyes. I can't help but be weary of him even more. Something is off about this guy. Probably the thing that Michael didn't want to tell me. Ignoring Yukikaze's words, Ayanami continues, "The ritual and the trapping of two dangerous entities created a barrier, an unstable one in which within it, the two entities fought each other, trying to gain control over your body.

"Yukikaze was killed then," he said, glancing at the said man in something I never imagined to see in his eyes; Longing. _Ayanami is obviously in love with this guy,_ I roll my eyes inside my head. The lack of comment from Michael unsettles me.

"But then, the whole ordeal was done, and you were the one who came out as the victor. As mediator between the Kor and the Angel, who's trapped inside you, you lived until this long, until you're ready to let go of the two entities before it's too late yet stable enough to survive through this.

"If you're to be left alone, the Kor and Angel would begin their fight again, and this time, it would be either you become the King of Kors, or you'd become the victor once again, this time exterminating the Kor completely, and at the same time, releasing the Angel."

"And when would the fight start again?" I ask, asking both Ayanami and Michael, that is if he's actually there. "Once we start the ritual of releasing the two entities, it would be then. If not, probably within a few months or so."

I look around to find zaiphon all around me, circling me like that time when Yukikaze ambushed me. Something is not right… Yukikaze whispers to Ayanami and he nods, agreeing. "That would be for the best, I suppose," he says, the two leaving me.

"We're gonna get ready for the ritual. Get ready, Teito Klein."

"E-eh, right away?" I say in surprise, trying to prolong time until Michael replies. No reply came from both Ayanami and Michael. I curse under my breath. Suddenly, the zaiphon around me latches itself onto me, and I am filled with a weird, tingling sensation as the zaiphon seem to warm me up inside. I relax a little, knowing that I'm in good hands.

At least I do know that Ayanami is a good person.

Suddenly, the suppressed zaiphon on my inner thigh let loose and it surrounds me, glowing angry red. Surprised, I try to control it to no avail. Something else is controlling the zaiphon, and it's assaulting me harshly. My whole body feels as if it's being ripped apart. A scream tore right through the sky, and I see my own zaiphon lunge at me.

The last thing I see before something inside me takes over me completely is Ayanami on the ground, eyes shut, and Yukikaze's smile, his eyes hollow except for the blue flames within the darkness of his eye sockets, his skin loose and rotting, and he's walking towards me. A shiver ran through my spine.

\- Kor –

" **Great job, Yukikaze,"** I say, stretching in my new vessel which I'd slept in for the last who-knows-how-long-years. "Good to see you back, Master," he said, bowing to me. I smile in satisfaction. **"It's a good thing you gave me access to this kid's zaiphon,"** I say, wiggling my fingers to test out the new zaiphon. **"Smart."**

Yukikaze smiles and bows. He then turns around to grab his lover, who lies unconscious in the distance. I walk over to a small stream which reflects my appearance. Greens eyes with the sclera part which is supposed to be white, black. Lines which resemble cracks snake all over my body beautifully, and on my back, kor wings expanded gracefully.

Lovely.

Now I just need to take care of the pest Michael…

\- Michael –

"Shit!" I curse right in Frau's ear. "The hell, brat, shut up."

"No, this is really bad," I hiss, jumping off of the hawkzile. "O, OI!"

"Take care of Yukikaze for me!" I say. I didn't expect that the kor which intervened with the revival process is actually an accomplice of the Kor King, Verloren. Frau shout back a "Yes, yes" in a gleeful tone.

I arrive at the place where Verloren stood. I abandon Mikage's body on the way and appear as Michael in Teito's form. **"Kheheheeee,"** Verloren laughs, sending chills down my spine. "You won't get away with this!"

" **You think?"** he says in a colder tone and zaiphon whips at me. I take out my hand in reflex to draw out my zaiphon, realizing too late that I lost it the moment I separated with Teito. But the most surprising thing is that the zaiphon he draw out, I absorb.

Our eyes met, and I see a similar reaction in Verloren's eyes, despite the poker face he usually has. **"Hmph… So I see that this boy's still fighting…"** he muses out loud. I store away the zaiphon I absorbed from him and my mind whirs to create a strategy.

"I won't lose to you," I say in a challenging tone.

" **Hmph, suit yourself,"** he smiles.

In my heart, though, one name screams out desperately. _Teito!_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay… I honestly don't know what I'm writing again… O…O. Because the moment I started this chapter, my hands just moved on its own and I'm extremely dumbfounded by the speed I was going at (500 word per minute). And the fanfic that I was talking about was the one written by Sin-Shira (viel gluck, girl/boy!)**_

 _ **Probably next chapter, my hands won't try that again (I doubt it -_-"). Please, please, please tell me if something had gone wrong in this chapter DX. Thank you for reading~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_

 _ **Last chapter guys! (Sadly…) I'll try to make this one worth it, alright? No, wait, I can't make promises. Ask my fingers for those. My eyes just do the beta all to itself… And a bit of help from Evening Rose (my friend) actually helps. Ah… I don't know what I'm writing again… Oh, well, enjoy~**_

\- Michael—

I dodge the next wave of zaiphon which destroys the entrance I came from. He then creates more zaiphon in a complex knot of string-like attacks, trying to trap me whole. I hold out my hand and absorb more zaiphon and send it back to him in a similar knot, trapping him also.

He smiles, and we charge forward, trapping each other in one another's zaiphon. A clash of red and blue and an explosion happens. My eyes lock on to Verloren's, seeing Teito within those green eyes. **"You're not too bad yourself, Michael,"** Verloren said, clapping.

" **But your level's far from on par with mine,"** he said and charges towards me, an explosive amount of zaiphon in his hand. He throws it to me, as if trying to make it blow up in my face, but once more, my body absorbs the immense amount of explosive zaiphon and I finally feel charged up again. "I don't think so, Verloren," I say, releasing zaiphon meant to cage him.

He sighs and waves his hand, absorbing my zaiphon in the process. **"You never learn, do you?"** he says with a sneer. _How come he can absorb my zaiphon?_ The thought passes through my head as my eyes follow Verloren's next moves.

He appears right beside me, a fist ready to hit me square on the face, and my hands go up in reflex, taking the blow instead. The force pushes me back, towards the far end of the battle ground, and he then appears once more in front of me, a foot missed my head as I crouch and kick his foot and manage to put him off-balance.

He staggers and I take that moment to connect my elbow with his back. He takes the blow, but before the force pushes him somewhere else, he grabs my hand and knees me right in my solar plexus. That's when I see it; a zaiphon suppressing seal. I gasp for air and force myself to focus onto Verloren.

Now that I know where he stores Teito's zaiphon to draw out from, I know where to hit. I charge forward. Verloren smiles and seems to take delight in the challenge I'm offering him. **"That's good, that's good,"** he says and returns my spirit. I curse at the strategic place the seal is in. The inner thigh is not an easy place to aim, much less hit.

Verloren then feints before driving a hand into my abdomen. **"Haven't I told you before, Michael?"** Verloren purrs. I cough out blood as he says, **"I have very sharp hands…"**

I then notice a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. My eyes widen as a hole forms in the exact same place as where his hand currently is in my body. Surprise and bewilderment is apparent in his eyes. Before he could pull out his hand, I see it. We both see it.

Strings that connects us both – no – us three. Including Teito. We've been bound for too long, and our souls intertwines in the most complex yet simple way that prevents us from separating, even if we wanted to. I smile.

I hear Verloren curse, obviously seeing the same thing as I, and obviously coming to the same conclusion as mine. I then touch the seal, and channel my zaiphon into it, intruding the suppressed and releasing it. Verloren screams as do I.

Our zaiphons mingle, intertwining itself which is really painful when you're the arch angel, dealing with the worst sinning form, Verloren. It's as if your data, whoever you are, is overwritten and the change takes place immediately.

The form in front of me flickers between Teito, Verloren, and me in Teito's form, the one with red eyes. Overwriting, synchronizing, desynchronizing, reducing, intertwining, and nothing. Nothing is left of us.

Zehel pants from exhaustion as the Kor in front of him smiles in victory. "I won, Zehel," he says, preparing for the last blow. "Not just yet," Zehel said in a cold tone. Suddenly, Yukikaze freezes and a terrified look in his eyes settles. He then screams and disintegrates, leaving nothing that indicates his former presence.

Zehel looks on in confusion before shaking his head and runs over to the unconscious Ayanami.

Mikage wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize. He look around and sees the ruins in front of him and a bad feeling settles in his heart. With steps (for some reason) as heavy as lead, he approaches the entrance. Finding it to be blocked with debris, he then scales the walls, climbing until he reaches the top.

Teito lies in the middle of the ruins. Mikage gasps.

"Teito!" he says, running towards his best friend. He then tries to wake him up, but to no avail. His hand gently caresses his face, but his face is one of a very worried Mikage. "… Tei… to?" he mutters inaudibly. Black crack-like patterns adorn his body, on his back one boney wing, like those a kor would have, grows.

Another wing is made of feather, white and pure, soft and warm. A scar on his abdomen surprises Mikage, because he is very sure that it was never there before. His hand trails over the scar and a tear falls. "Teito… What happened to you…?" he says softly. Inside, he feels as if his whole being is torn into teensy bits of himself, scattering itself into space as he looks at Teito's closed eyes.

"He's gone," Frau says softly, placing a hand on Mikage's shoulder, startling him. More tears fall from Mikage's eyes and Frau shares that torn feeling as he could do nothing about it. Not anymore.

 **A few years after…**

"Tiasche!" Capella calls, running after the five-year-old child who is playing around with Labrador's flowers, making a crown from it. "Hmm?" Tiasche asks innocently. His heterochromic eyes not failing to surprise Capella as always. Evergreen and ruby red. "Mikage-niichan and Ouka-neechan is calling for you," he finally says after recovering from the initial surprise.

"Nee-tan and nii-tan?" Tiasche asks, his speaking still childish. Capella smiles and nods. "Let's go?" he says, receiving a flower crown and Tiasche's innocent smile in return. "Okay," Tiasche's sing song tone makes him a hundred times cuter and Capella blushes at the reply.

The brown-haired child takes Capella's hand as they walk off to Mikage and Ouka's place. The little brother of the deceased Teito serves as a reminder of what Teito looks like, only without the bad temper and hard-to-get personality.

Well, at least to Mikage and Ouka.

"Mama!" Tiasche calls running towards his bedridden mother before telling her how his day passed. Mikage and Ouka smiles. A pang of hurt and adoration mixes with happy feelings within their hearts.

The days continues peacefully afterwards. Everyone had moved on from the death of Teito, but Krowell is still unable to move on from Yukikaze. He had lost him twice. In a jail of his own sorrow, he creates a façade of someone who is strong and unwavering from the deaths. As strong as someone in sorrow could be.

The only thing that can remind all of them of Teito's death is a painting of him, eyes closed, one wing feathery, heavenly, like an angel's, and the other boney, one like a kor's. Tiasche would walk up towards that painting and would admire it until he falls asleep.

His last thoughts before sleeping would be the imagination of his brother, his personality woven according to how the others described him. He smiles in his fading consciousness. _'My brother…'_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **YEZ I KNOW AS I SAID I DON'T KNOW HOW MY FINGERS WORK AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS… REALLY! But I really like Tiasche and I don't want Teito to die completely… (-,-") But then again, Teito never really did die, did he? Haha, no. Not in my heart.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think about this X Cuz I really don't know what I think about this at all, especially because this is the ending. I'm bad at endings. Ha. Thank you for reading~**_

 _ **\- The end-**_


End file.
